The Mixed-Up Seasons
The Mixed-Up Seasons is the 16th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Val the Octopus *Big Red Chicken *Mr. Snowman *Flower *Jack O'Lantern *Sand Crab Summary Dora & Boots find 4 things in the wrong seasons and must put them back to their correct season. Recap Dora and Boots were spending the day at the beach in the summer. Some of their friends were eating ice cream, swimming and playing in the sand. Suddenly, there was a snowman. Mr. Snowman was in the hot sun and he got lost. Dora & Boots had to ask Map for help. Map had the 4 seasons which were Winter, Spring, Fall and Summer. Map said it's hot in the summer and it's much too hot for a snowman. The viewer finds the correct season for Mr. Snowman. Mr. Snowman is supposed to be where it's cold in winter. So, Dora and Boots had to take Mr. Snowman back to where it's winter. Dora & Boots use a hot air balloon to take Mr. Snowman home. After getting on the hot air balloon, it went to where it's winter. Mr. Snowman was frozen solid but Dora & Boots were shivering because they were cold. Dora & Boots had to put on snowsuits to keep them warm. After taking Mr. Snowman back to where it's winter, someone else was lost. It was a little flower. Little Flower sneezed and couldn't take this winter weather. Dora & Boots had to check Map again. Map was happy that Dora & Boots brought Mr. Snowman back to winter but oh no, Little Flower is lost and she has to be where it's warm. The viewer finds the correct season for Little Flower. Little Flower belongs with other flowers where it's spring. Mr. Snowman gets out a sled so they can slide down the mountain. He tells Dora & Boots that they had to follow the numbers from 1-5. Mr. Snowman warns them that if they went the wrong way, they'll run into snow bears. Dora & Boots reach a gate, the buzzer sounds and the gate opens. Dora & Boots started sledding down the mountain to get Little Flower home to where it's spring. They followed the numbers from 1-5 and made it down the mountain. After that, Dora & Boots didn't need their snowsuits and put them back inside Backpack. Dora & Boots had to find the flower patch that looked just like their flower. The viewer finds a flower patch that had purple flowers and it matched what Dora & Boots were holding. After putting Little Flower back in the purple flower patch in spring, a voice went "Ayudenme"! Dora & Boots go "Uh-oh". Someone else was lost. It was a pumpkin. The pumpkin's name was Jack O'Lantern and said that he's lost and he doesn't belong where it's spring. Dora & Boots check Map once more to find out where the pumpkin lives. Map was happy that Mr. Snowman is back in winter and that Little Flower is back in spring, but uh-oh, the pumpkin is lost. The viewer finds the correct season for Jack O'Lantern. Jack O'Lantern belongs with the other pumpkins in fall. Dora & Boots had to figure out how to carry Jack O'Lantern home. Boots couldn't pick him up. He was big and heavy. Dora & Boots use a wheelbarrow to carry Jack O'Lantern Boots rolls the wheelbarrow up to Jack O'Lantern. They were about to pick him up when they heard Swiper. Dora, Boots and Jack stop Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping". After that, Dora & Boots lifted Jack O'Lantern onto the wheelbarrow. He was heavy but they both lifted him together. As Dora & Boots push the wheelbarrow down the path, the wheelbarrow gets stuck in the mud. The viewer helps Dora and Boots push the wheelbarrow out of the mud. And then in no time, Dora & Boots are in fall. Now they had to find Jack O'Lantern's pumpkin patch but it was dark in the forest and they needed a light. Jack O'Lantern lit up the entire forest and the viewer finds the pumpkin patch. Jack O'Lantern was home. Dora & Boots noticed that they are so many things you can do in the fall. They did apple picking and jumped in the leaves. But as Dora & Boots jumped in the leaves, a voice said "Ouch!". Dora & Boots saw Sand Crab. Sand Crab said "You landed on me" and Dora & Boots go "sorry". Dora & Boots didn't see the sand crab under the leaves. Sand Crab said "Ah, that's OK, I got a tough shell, see?". Boots asked Sand Crab "what are you doing under the pile of leaves?". Sand Crab replies by saying: "I'm trying to keep warm, oooh". Dora & Boots both say "Uh-oh" and knew that a sand crab doesn't belong in fall. Sand Crab says: "I sure don't. I'm not used to such chilly wind and rain. I'm lost, mi perdi. I need to get home to my family". Dora & Boots check Map one more time to find out where Sand Crab lives. Map was proud that Dora & Boots brought Mr. Snowman back to winter, Little Flower back to spring and the pumpkin back to fall. But Sand Crab is lost. The viewer finds the correct season for Sand Crab. Sand Crab lives where it's hot in summer. Dora & Boots take sand crab home to where it's summer but it was very far away. Dora, Boots and Sand Crab go on a hayride to where it's summer. A wind cloud starts chasing them, they went fast but the wind cloud caught up. They went faster and the wind cloud caught up even more. They went the fastest of all. The wind cloud gave up and Dora and Boots took Sand Crab back to where it's summer. After bringing back the 4 characters back to their correct seasons, fireworks started up. And that was how Dora & Boots brought Mr. Snowman back from summer to winter, Little Flower back from winter to spring, Jack O'Lantern back from spring to fall and Sand Crab back from fall to summer. Four seasons in this episode #Winter #Spring #Fall #Summer Trivia *The episode starts in Summertime and end their adventure in the summertime. *This episode was on Summer Explorer and Explore the Earth. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode because they're traveling to 4 places instead of 3 places, however, they can still sing it listing 4 places, they're going to all 4 seasons returning every season character back to their own seasons, they didn't even know at first that they had to go to all the seasons and the different season characters in the wrong season, that's kind of why they don't sing it and they never had to need to sing it anyway, they actually don't sing any songs except We Did It!. *Dora doesn't use the picture pop-up sequence in this episode, she instead uses Map passing each place and placing red checkmarks on the places Dora and Boots went and been to. *Map doesn't use a regular map that traces a path to the last place and showing the places in order this time, he instead uses a season map showing all 4 seasons to know where Dora and Boots got to go to return the season character back to right places, and he doesn't stand on the top left, he stands in the middle of the map this time. *It's unknown how all 4 seasons happen at the same time. *Dora and Boots don't talk about their favorite parts at the end, they instead talk about their favorite seasons and Dora doesn't ask the viewer "what was your favorite part of the trip", she instead asks "what's your favorite season". Gallery MV5BMTc1MDMyMzkyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQzNTQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Mixed up Seasons map.jpg Snowman.png Finding The Flower.jpg Screen_Shot_2018-10-05_at_9.33.56_PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-10-05_at_9.37.35_PM.png Pumpkin.png Screen_Shot_2018-10-05_at_9.43.32_PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-10-05_at_9.46.16_PM.png Character Find Grumpy Old Troll Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2005 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken